Paladin
Paladin Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d10 per level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 + your Constitution modifier Proficiency * Armor: '''Heavy * '''Weapons: Two handed simple and martial weapons * Tools: None * Saving Throws: '''Constitution, Intelligence * '''Skills: Chose two from Athletics, Survival, Religion, History, or Arcana Equipment * Plate armor * (a) greataxe or (b) greatsword * Shield * Shortbow with 10 arrows * Some sort of religious idol Strength of Faith At 1st level, whenever you or a friendly creature that follows the same religion as you uses an Intelligence or Constitution based roll, they may add your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down) to that roll. Bonds of Faith At 1st level, you may have a target creature in a 30 foot radius be unable to move or use items/features for 1 minute or until you release them. This creature must also not follow the same religion as you. At 9th level, this ability ignores the religion of the trapped creature. Fighting Style At 2nd level, you choose one of the following features: * Great Weapon Fighting: Whenever you roll a 1 or a 2 with a damage roll, if you are using a two handed weapon, you may add your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down) to that damage. You may use this three times until a long rest is needed. * Defense: Whenever you are wearing armor, add +1 to your AC. * Protection: Whenever a friendly creature within a 5 foot radius of yourself, you may use your reaction to impose a disadvantage on that roll. You must be wielding a shield. Paladin Spell List At 3rd level, you may choose spells from the Paladin spell list. Deity Pact At 4th level, you choose one of the following Pacts to fall under: * Pact of The Order * Pact of The Blood * Pact of The Knight Ability Score Improvement At 4th level, and again 8th, 12th, 16th, and 18th level, you may increase an attribute score by 2, or two attribute scores by 1. As normal, you cannot increase an attribute score more than 20. Religious Guardian At 6th level, whenever you are at least 100 feet from a place of worship that follows your religion, you can add your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down) to Intelligence and Constitution based rolls. Protective Aura At 9th level, you may use a 1st level spell slot to create a 20 foot barrier around you that only you, friendly creatures, and other creatures who follow the same religion as you can enter and exit from. Any other creatures who come into contact with this barrier will be pushed back 30 feet and take 1d6 holy damage. At 13th level, this increases to 2d6 holy damage and the radius of the barrier increases to 30 feet. God's Will At 15th level, you may choose an additional Fighting style. Given Strength At 18th level, you may roll a 1d8 + your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down) to any Constitution or Intelligence based roll. You may do this once per day. Path of The Order Improved Bonds of Faith At 4th level, replace Bonds of Faith with this feature. You may target a creature at least 30 feet away from you and make them unable to move or use items and/or magic for 1 minute or until you release them. You may only target creatures who do not have Lawful or Good in their alignment or who do not follow your religion. 'Shield Bonus' At 7th level, any shield you wield will provide an additional +1 to your AC. Peacekeeper At 14th level, if you are wielding a shield, any hostile creature that is does not have Lawful or Good in their alignment have a disadvantage on Constitution and Intelligence based rolls against you. Justice At 20th level, if you are wielding a shield, whenever you use Bonds of Faith on a creature, if they do not follow the same religion as you or do not have Lawful or Good in their alignment, they take an additional 12d12 holy damage halved. Path of The Blood Blood Sacrifice At 4th level, replace Bonds of Faith with this feature. You may roll a 1d4 + your level halved (rounded up) and deal that much damage. If you do so, you have an advantage on the next roll. At 7th level, the dice increases to 2d4 + your level halved (rounded up) and you have an advantage on the next two rolls. Blood Rage At 7th level, if you are not at full health, you may add your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down) to any Constitution or Intelligence based roll or an attack roll. If you do so, roll a 1d4 + your level halved (rounded up) and take that much damage Blood Lust At 14th level, whenever you deal damage to a creature other than yourself that is not at full health, you may deal an additional 2d4 + your level halved (rounded down) damage. If you do so, you take that same amount of damage halved (rounded up). Blood Twist At 20th level, whenever you are not at full health and the targeted creature is not at full health, you may have both of you be reduced to 1 hit point and gain an amount of temporary hit points equal to the health of the other creature lost this way halved (rounded down). Path of The Knight Honor System At 4th level, replaced Bonds of Faith with this feature. Whenever you are at least 100 feet away from a military owned structure, you may add your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down) to a Constitution or Intelligence based roll. Brothers in Arms At 7th level, whenever you are with at least two other creatures who either follow the same religion as you or have an alignment similar to yours, your AC increases by +1 for each creature after the second. Call to Arms At 14th level, whenever you are at least 100 feet away from a military owned structure and two other creatures who do not follow the same religion as you or have different alignments than you, you may add your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down) + 1 for each creature after the second to an attack roll against those creatures. Duty At 20th level, whenever you at with at least three other creatures who do not follow the same religion as you or have different alignments than you, they all have disadvantage on saving throws against you.